Corpse Party Short Stories
by OneandOnly24
Summary: Miscellaneous ships and pairings. Find it on WattPad (unpublished for now). Wattpad (BelieveInLoving). I only own my OC's Rinna, Akiko, Ryoko, Ryuu and others. I totally used the cover from my WattPad account. Deal with it. Stories were written ahead of time. So dates may be off when I mention some in author's little spiels.
1. Just Us

**OneandOnly24: Hey! Welcome to the first short story in my series! The first story will be mainly about Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige. I understand if I write terrible fanfiction. Don't hate please! I'm trying my best!**

**Rinna Tsuji: Everyone from any Corpse Party game belongs to TeamGrisGris. All other people such as myself and my friends belong to BelieveInLoving/OneandOnly24. **

**OneandOnly24: Enjoy this little story! Kisses!**

_Just Us_

"Please daddy? Please!" Mayu pleaded with her father. "It's only a harmless sleepover!" She whimpered and pouted slightly, causing her father to melt instantly. "Alright princess, you can go. But be careful!" Her father patted her head affectionately before she ran up the stairs to pack her things. Visiting her friends was going to be a blast! She had only moved a little while ago, but she felt as if everything were still normal, like she was still attending Kisaragi. She threw her stuff into her bag, not bothering to attempt to be neat. She was an excited little ball of cute energy now. Mayu flipped open her phone, texting Seiko. "My dad said I can go! See you soon!" She sent the message and slid her phone back in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Mayu ran downstairs, slipping on her shoes. "Bye daddy! See you tomorrow evening! I love you!" She yelled to her father. This was going to be an awesome night.

Seiko and Naomi goofed around as they cooked dinner for the sleepover. "Naomi?" Seiko giggled. "Yeah?" Nakashima replied, mixing the dough for the cookies they were going to have later. "I hope you don't mind," Seiko giggled a bit more and blushed. "But I decided to invite Mochida-kun!" Seiko fell into a fit of laughter. "I thought you said this would be only girls!" Naomi blushed a bright shade of red. A knock sounded from the front entrance. "I'll get it!" Seiko announced, flouncing over to the front door. She swung the door open, a wide grin setting across her face. "Suzumoto! Shinozaki!" She exclaimed. She stepped aside letting the two girls in, as Mayu proceeded to attack her. "Shinohara! I've missed you so much! I've missed all of you so much!" "Trust me! We've all missed you too Suzumoto." Naomi stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Nakashima!" Mayu ran over, nearly toppling her over. "So, since we have this time to ourselves," Seiko closed the door behind herself. "We should talk about the hotties at your new school! You know, before the boys get here!" The girl fell into yet another fit of giggles. Ayumi went wide eyed and Mayu was silent. "B-boys?" Ayumi questioned. Shinohara found herself giggling even more as she patted Shinozaki on the head.

Sakutaro knocked lightly on Seiko's giant front door, wondering why he had been called here, along with Kishinuma and Mochida. A hand shot out from behind the door and pulled him inside, leaving him gasping for air. "Shinohara? Where's Kishinuma a-and Mochida?" He asked, suddenly nervous. What did she want with him? "Shige-nii?!" He heard a few squeals and a couple thumps come from the other room, when a beaming Mayu bound over to him, suffocating him in a hug. "M-Mayu?!" He felt the red heat creep up on his face, his glasses fogging up. She finally let go of him, grinning even wider. "Shige bro! I've missed you so much! My new school has no one that could even compare to you." Mayu blushed a little in realization at what she had blurted out. "Mayu, Kisaragi isn't the same anymore without you. The drama department really misses you." He smiled crookedly, for her never really smiled at anyone or anything. His only exception was Mayu. He never said no to her, for fear he would make his best friend cry. "Awww! What lovebirds!" Shinohara smiled cheekily. "We are not da-" Morishige was cut off by yet another squeal from an overly energetic Mayu. She flew over to a confused Yoshiki and Mochida, enveloping them in a hug. "Kishinuma! Mochida!" She hugged them tightly, almost breaking a rib or two.

Yoshiki was just as confused as a lost puppy dog. He had **no idea** that Seiko had planned a sleepover. If it was just the guys, yeah that would be fine, but with girls AND boys? Heaven only knew what Shinohara had in store for her guests. "Shinohara!" Yoshiki hissed. "Kishinuma, what is it?" She asked innocently. He glared at her, instintaniously her innocence turned a smirk. "Oh Kishinuma. Poor, naive, silly Kishinuma." She cackled. "Dinners ready!" He heard Nakashima's voice chirp from the kitchen. "Alright! Nakashima's cooking is the best!" Suzumoto giggled, returning to her normal post, hanging on Morishige's arm. The seven all shuffled to the dining room, a few having to drag in folding chairs. Seiko went around, placing each chair down, pushing her friends into seats. "Seiko! Let us sit where we want! This isn't like we're in elementary school!" Naomi yelped as she was pushed into a seat next to Mochida. She definitely knew that her best friend was trying, yet again, to play matchmaker among the group of friends. "Hey, it's alright Naomi. We are Shinohara's guests after all!" Mochida blushed and quickly turned away. Mayu giggled at Mochida and Nakashima. They were so clueless. For as long as Satoshi had known Naomi and vice versa, they had fallen in love with each other. But they were just to silly to see it! Mayu rested her head on Shige-nii's shoulder, thankful for her great friends.

Satoshi finished his plate, happy that Naomi was such a good cook. She would certainly make a good wife one day. Oh,what was he thinking? Naomi would never agree to go on a date with him, much less marry him. He was hopeless wasn't he? "Alright! Now that everyone is almost finished, we should get started on the movie picking! Since Mayu is here, we should let her go first!" Seiko stands on the table, nearly stepping in Yoshiki's food. "Really? You guys..." Suzumoto felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had such wonderful friends! "I think we should watch a romantic comedy! My parents never let me watch those!" She exclaims, looking at Shige for approval. Morishige nodded a quick yes, and smiled his crooked smile. "A romatic comedy for the young lady Nakashima!" Shinohara proclaims in a king like voice. Naomi only rolls her eyes, grabbing the first romantic looking one she saw. "How about..." She pauses looking at the title. "Distance?" "I've heard good reviews on that!" Shinozaki pipes up. "Yeah so have I!" Shinohara says, popping the dvd into the player. The seven all sat around Seiko's living room, Mayu clinging to Morishige as everyone crowded around the couch.

Mayu munched on the cookies that were left over from everyone eating them. Everyone had fallen asleep, except her. It was funny seeing how everyone ended up in their sleep. Naomi was propped up by Mochida's shoulder, his head on hers, Ayumi had kicked Yoshiki's feet, so they were dangling in front of Shinohara's face. Morishige had fallen asleep a little bit ago, murmuring things in his sleep. She slithered her arm out from underneath his, and got up slowly to put the plate in the sink. After doing so, she slid down back beside Shige, making him stir. He stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes from underneath his glasses. Mayu blushed, embarressed she had woken him up. "Good morning Mayu." Shig whispered to her. "Morning Shige-nii. I'm sorry I woke you." She looked at her lap in shame. He lifted her chin. "It's okay Mayu. I'm glad it's just us right now. We have a chance to talk in person." He whispered back to her. "So how's ?" She inquired. "I'd say Ms. Yui is doing fine. She certainly misses you. Maybe tomorrow you could visit her." He replied. Suzumoto rested her head on his shoulder again, closing her eyes thoughtfully. "Maybe we could both visit her. If you don't have anything going on..." She trails off, angling her head to look up at him. Morishige felt a strong urge to blurt his feelings out, but he didn't really know how to even say them calmly, let alone rushed and jumbled. And what if she didn't like him back and this ruined their friendship forever?! He panicked, his breathing coming in short ragged gasps. "Shige bro? Are you okay?" Mayu's head bolted up, her eyes full of concern. He tried to say he was okay, but his words were caught in his throat, being dragged back down to his heart. Suzumoto's hand tugged him upward, leading him to Shinohara's dark room. "Shige-nii, lay down. I'll go get something to take calm your breathing." She left the room and he turned on the small purrple lamp by Seiko's bed. Gah! He was such a stupid fool! He had gotten himself worked up and worried Mayu! His heart sank to the depths of his stomach as he laid down. "Shige, I made some tea for you. It's supposed to calm people down." She reenters the room, carrying two cups. She hands one to him, taking a sip from her own. After a few minutes of silence, she leans down to listen to his breathing. It was still a little bit wacky, but she guessed he had a panic attack or something. Morishige sat up further, preparing himself for the leap he was about to take. He was going to confess his feelings to Mayu, so nobody would hear them if he chose to do it tomorrow. "M-Mayu..." He started awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "I've wanted to tell you for a while now," He clears his throat, bracing himself for a reaction. "That when I see you, my world lights up. Your smile had pulled me out of the darkest depths of depression. I...Mayu...I love...you..." He stuttered. Mayu almost dropped her tea cup. Morishige loved her? This was everything she'd dreamed of in the past three years. "Shige-nii..." A tear slid down her cheek, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I...I love you too." Morishige returned the hug, beaming from ear to ear. She loved him back! She actually loved him! Mayu pulled away, looking into his grayish green eyes. She took this opportunity to kiss him, the world having stopped spinning by now. As they kissed, a very much awake Seiko pulled out her phone, snapping a picture. And they said it was "Just us awake."

**OneandOnly24: Alright! II hope everyone liked this little Mayu x Morishige fluff! I couldn't resist!**

**Rinna Tsuji: See you guys in the next short she writes!**

**OneandOnly24: Kisses babes!**


	2. I Need You

**OneandOnly24: Hey! Welcome to the second short story in my book! This short is going to be mainly about Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma. I really hope you all like it!**

**Rinna Tsuji: ANY characters from ANY Corpse Party game belong to TeamGrisGris. My friends and I belong to ****OneandOnly24**!

**OneandOnly24: See you guys after the story! Kisses!**

_I Need You_

Ayumi ran down Kisaragi's hallway, already breaking many of the rules her school had. She was late for her student council meeting. She was NEVER late. It was all Kishinuma's fault! He had to have issues with his math homework! She sighed as she finally reached the door of the student council room. She walked inside as, Kuriko, the president was giving out announcement sheets. "I never thought that the famous horror rep of 2-9 would ever be late to a meeting." Kuriko giggled, not looking up. Ayumi sat down, flustered and embarressed. Kuriko was a devil sometimes.

After the meeting was over, Kuriko overheard Airi Gensai and Ayumi's conversation. "I think everyone here would rather have you as president! Kuriko is a witch! Putting people down, her snobbiness...it's honestly sickening." Airi giggles and covers her mouth quickly. "Really? Me, as president? I couldn't..." Ayumi bows her head, looking at her lap. "Sure you can! Look, I can make sure you will win the next election!" Airi pats Shinozaki on the back, both of them getting up to walk home. "Kiko! Sayuri!" Kuriko yells out for her posse to follow her. "Yes ma'am?" Sayuri takes out her pad of paper and pen, readying herself for any of the boss' hair-brained schemes. Kiko followed closely behind, ready to grab her tools. "Listen here! Little Ayumi Shinozaki thinks she can be president. We must take something of hers if she's willing to take something of mine." Kensai folds her hands. "Ma'am, a quick suggestion. What about Naomi Nakashima's friend Mochida? Kiko and I have seen her make quite the googly eyes at him." Sayuri tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "But didn't you hear? Nakshima and Mochida, their official." Kiko pipes up. "Darn. Well, there's only one option left. Kiko, Sayuri, grab the gloves." Kuriko grins evily.

Ayumi held down her skirt, the wind threatening to push it up more than needed. She needed to hurry home before it started storming again. But if she went home too early, she might interrupt Hinoe during a session with someone. She reached the cross walk, her thoughts swimming around in her head. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Ayumi Shinozaki!" Ayumi froze at the sound of that voice. _Kuriko._ "The famous horror rep of Kisaragi? No way!" _Kiko. _"I thought she didn't exist!" _Sayuri._ Ayumi couldn't move, her body was frozen in fear. No one could help her. There was no one around. "K-Kensai, I'm not looking for any trouble." She mustered up all her courage to turn around. "What's that? I can't hear you. Speak up." Kiko pushed Ayumi into Kuriko. "Looks like she wants to play girls!" Kuriko shoved her to the ground, Sayuri kicking her. "Please!" Ayumi started to hypervientilate, her panic attack setting in. Kiko rammed her foot into Shinozaki's back, causing her to fall back. "Looks like we're done here. Let's go." Kensai smirked. Ayumi tried sitting up, but her panic attack wouldn't let her. So she lay there, as it started to pour buckets of rain.

Yoshiki exited his job, glad to be off work for the day. He started to run back to his apartment, going through a list of things he needed to do. He needed to do his homework, so Shinozaki wouldn't be on his case. After all, she helped him with his math homework. As he ran past the cross walk, he caught a glimpse of a body. He halted, backtracking to the body's poition. "Sh-Shinozaki?!" He knelt down beside Ayumi's body, which was all bruised and her nose was bleeding badly. "Ki...shi...numa..." She tried to turn her head to look at him, but her panic attack still had her paralyzed. "Shinozaki, don't be mad at me for what I'm about to do." He proceeded to pick her up, bridal style, and carry her back to his apartment.

Ayumi was wrapped up in Yoshiki's jacket, laying on his couch. "Shinozaki, what happened?" He asked her once she was able to calm down and speak. "Gensai and I were fooling around, and she said that I should be student council president. Kensai overheard and...Kiko, Sayuri, and her beat me up." She looked down at her hands, ashamed. "Kuriko and her friends beat you up?!" Yoshiki clenched his fists, seething with rage. He didn't want anyone to be hurt, especially someone he loved. "Y-yes.." Ayumi felt a few tears escape from her eyes and they wouldn't stop. "Why am I always targeted?" She wimpered, sobbing uncontrollably. "Ayumi..." Yoshiki sat down, hesitantly wrapping his arms around around her. She only sobbed in response to his action, then looked up at him with damp eyes. "Kishinuma...thank you." She whispered, her head resting on his chest. "Shinozaki, it's not a big deal...I didn't do much." Kishinuma looked down at Ayumi, wiping a tear off her cheek. "But it is. I'd be dead by now without you. You did so much. You saved me." She smiled a bit, but it slowly faded. "Shinozaki, I saved you because you were in need. I wouldn't ever let you die. I lo-" Yoshiki blushed as he stopped abruptly. "What were you going to say?" She asked curiously. "N-nothing. It doesn't matter." "Oh. Well, how can I repay you?" _Seeing you smile is reward enough Ayumi. _"I- I don't need anything. You're alive, you're breathing." Ayumi blushed and suddenly figured out what she should do. "Kishinuma, let's go to the karaoke bar." She grinned. "Really? Like a-a date?" "Yeah! It'll be fun!" "But, I thought you liked Mochida..." Yoshiki sheepishly said. "I gave up when I realized how happy Nakashima and him are. Besides, you found me. I needed you. And, I still need you." Ayumi giggledand hugged Yoshiki tightly. "Ayumi, I need you too." He told her, gently kissing her cheek. It was everything the both could've wished for.

**OneandOnly24: Awww! MY FAVORITE COUPLE IS GONNA BE TOGETHER! YAY! **

**Rinna Tsuji: Calm down. We don't know that yet. **

**OneandOnly24: Well then Miss Sassy Pants. You might just not get a story after all! Anyway, I hope you guys like the fluff. It was so adorable to write, except for Ayumi getting all beat up. See you guys in the next story! **

**Rinna Tsuji: Bye!**


	3. Skip Day

**OneandOnly24: Welcome to my newest story! I really don't rememeber the number. It's like 3 or something. Whatever! Anyways, this story is going to be a story with EVERYONE involved, but its gonna be Yoshiki x Ayumi mostly. It will have Ayumi x an OC in the beginning but, AyuShiki conquers all. Enjoy!**

**Rinna Tsuji: Corpse Party characters belong to- Do I really have to say this every story you write? It gets old.**

**OneandOnly24: Do you want Akiko to replace you? Huh? No? Then stick to the script and introduce the OCs.**

**Rinna Tsuji: Fine. Any Corpse Party characters belong to TeamGrisGris blah blah blah, introducing the new OCs; Keitaro Sugai and his twin, who is not appearing in the story, Akemi Sugai. There happy? God, just because your a year older now, doesn't mean you can reign over me.**

**OneandOnly24: I made you, I can get rid of you. Anyway, see you at the end of the story, where Keitaro will be joining us, cause Rinna likes Keitaro!**

**Rinna Tsuji: You are a jerk sometimes. I mean, even if I do, he's a player! I'd rather have Akemi! Enjoy the story.**

_ Skip Day_

Ayumi sat down at her desk, sighing. She closed her backpack, as a person wrapped their arms around her. "Hey babe."_ Keitaro._ "Keitaro!" Ayumi swiveled around, kissing his cheek. "What's up?" He asked, blushing at the kiss. "Just getting out my things for first period." She smiled at his blush, grateful for a wonderful boyfriend. Once she finally accepted that Naomi and Sathoshi weren't going to be separated, she went in search of a new boy. And that's when she met Keitaro Sugai. The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their seats. "See you later!" Sugai called out, blowing an air kiss. Ayumi caught the imaginary kiss, turning back around only to find her group of friends. "Hiya Shinozaki!" Seiko bounced up and down, shaking her desk. "Hey Seiko." Ayumi frowned a little, realizing some of her friends weren't there, looking in her lap. "What's wrong?" Mayu questioned. "She's upset that Kishinuma isn't here." Seiko whispers to Mayu, earning a glare from Ayumi. _Wait, where are Kishinuma and Mochida?_ She asked herself. "Where-" "Come." Seiko grabbed Ayumi's hand, the group whisking her to an empty classroom. "Seiko! Urgh! Where is Naomi when you need her?" Ayumi grumbled to herself. "Shige-bro, and I were thinking that we could skip school! So we could give Kishinuma a visit! He's sick today. Satoshi and Naomi are on their way already, so it's just us now!" Mayu squealed, wrapping herself tighter around Morishige's arm. "Skipping school?!" Shinozaki fumed. "I am class rep! I can't skip school for friends. No matter how bad that sounds, I have a duty!" She turned away from the group, mentally scolding herself for yelling. Mayu hated fighting, yelling, and much more. She heard Mayu try and choke back tears, and fabric brushing against fabric. She turned back around, Morishige glaring at her. "S-Shinozaki...their our friends..." Mayu buried her head into Shige's chest, letting out small whimpers. "Suzumoto...I-I didn't mean it." Ayumi rested her hand on Mayu's shoulder gently. "We can go see them. Maybe Sugai will come." She brightened up at the thought of Keitaro coming and meeting the rest of her friends. "Really?" Suzumoto lifted her head, smiling. "Yay!" Seiko fist pumped. "I'll go ask him!" Ayumi ran to class 2-9, slipping in quietly. She crawled over to her boyfriends' desk, tapping on his shoulder. "Ayumi?" He whispered shocked. "Keitaro, my friends want to know if you would like to come and visit Kishinuma with us." She flew through the words, not pausing to breathe. "Uh..." Sugai furrowed his brow. Yoshiki Kishinuma. The thought of him made his blood boil. Kishinuma had tried to win his girlfriend's heart ever since her met her. "No, I'll stay and make sure I can teach you the material later. Have fun." He said with a huff. "Bye Keitaro. I love you." She rushed back to the empty classroom, inhaling large amounts of air. She could've gotten caught! "So, I take it he said no?" Seiko inquired. "Lets just go." Ayumi started walking out the door and outside, into the cool autumn air.

Yoshiki kicked at the ground, blowing out a puff of smoke. This wasn't fair! Everyday he had to suffer. Everyday he had to watch Ayumi and Keitaro flirt it up. Ayumi was supposed to be with him! He inhaled from his cigarette, sticking his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't dare let out a tear in public. At home, alone, was a different story. He trudged back to his apartment, stepping on the finished cigarette bud. He unlocked the door, rushing inside. He quickly lit another cigarette, so he could get his mind off of her. He was halfway though his second cigarette when there was a small knock on the front door. _Probably the mail. _He told himself, swinging the door open. "S-Satoshi?! Nakashima?!" He blinked, quickly stepping on the cigarette. "What're you guys doing here?" "We came to see you since your sick! Naomi even made a pot of soup for you!" Satoshi smiled, and made Yoshiki instantly feel bad. Naomi had made him soup! Because he was "sick". "Thanks guys. Come in." He faked a cough, trying to take the pot away from Nakashima. "Oh Kishinuma, you poor thing. Let me take care of the soup pot." Naomi walked into Yoshiki's small kitchen, getting out some bowls and preparing the soup. "How have you been holding up so far?" Satoshi asked once they had all gotten some food in their stomaches. "Good, I guess. I'm just feeling congested...all this cold weather coming in isn't helping either." He said, sniffling. "Well don't worry! We'll all be here to take care of you!" Nakashima smiled. "A-all?" Kishinuma asked, his eyes wide. "Naomi!" Satoshi playfully hit her arm. "You've gone and let the cat out of the bag!" "Oops! Sorry! But he does have a right to know Mochida." She rolled her eyes at Mochida, turning to face Yoshiki. "Well, everyone is on their way over here to take care of you! We thought about it, and we don't want you to be alone when you're sick." Satoshi took hold of Naomi's hand, grinning at him. _Coming over, to be with him? No one's ever done this before for me._ "T-thank you...no one has done something like this for me." He let his softer side show, a side not often shared with many people he knew. "Knock knock!" A voice yelled from the front door. "Seiko... I'll get it." Naomi lets go of Satoshi's hand and stood up, heading for the door. "Naomi-san!" Seiko toppled her over once the door is opened. "I missed you so much!" "I was gone for one hour." "Yeah, but still!" Mayu bounced inside, a very worn out looking Morishige trailing behind. "Kishinuma-kun!" Mayu envelops Yoshiki in a hug. "Suzumoto! Morishige! Thanks for coming to be with our friend!" Satoshi said, standing up, so he could pry Seiko off his girlfriend. Yoshiki sniffled and faked a few more coughs. "We all missed you so much at school! Yui-Sensei says hi, also." Mayu pulled Shig on to the couch next to her and Yoshiki. "You had us scared that you had dropped out. Until Satoshi contacted me saying you were sick, we were all worrying." Morishige settled into the couch. "Oh well, I didn't mean to wor-" Yoshiki was cut off by a very angry looking Ayumi walking in through the open door. "Kishinuma Yoshiki! Do you know how much work your missing? I thought you had dropped out! Let your hard work go to waste! Idiot!" Ayumi sat next Yoshiki, sniffling a little herself. "How could you be so thoughtless! You should've said something! Kishinuma, if you weren't sick, I'd strangle the-" "Shinozaki. Calm down. He can't help that he got sick. Sickness just happens." Naomi sat on the couchs' arm rest, looking a bit disgruntled from Seiko's little surprise. Ayumi teared up a little. "But what if he hadn't contacted us? I would've thought he was dead!" "Aw, don't worry! Your lover would try his hardest to stay alive for you!" Seiko sat on top of Naomi, the couch now jam packed with people. "Seiko! G-get off me!" "Too late, I'm comfy!" Yoshiki silently groaned to himself, wishing he could smoke right now. "I-I'll be right back." He sneezed, walking towards the bathroom. Once out of everyone's sight, he ran the rest of the way to the restroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. He gratefully lit his cigarette, the relief flooding through his whole body.

"Yoshiki?" Mayu knocked on the bathroom door, as she had been for the past forty-five minutes. "Are you okay?" _No response, again._ "Shig-nii! Yoshiki-kun still isn't answering! I'm worried..." Mayu ran into her best friends arms, burying her face in his chest. "Mayu, he'll be alright." Morishige stroked her hair, squeezing her tightly. "Come on now. Let's make sure he gets to see that famous Suzumoto smile for when he gets back." He tickled Mayu a little bit. "Shige-nii! Stop!" Mayu laughed. "W-what's going on out here?" Kishinuma opened the door to his bathroom, a strong cigarette smell wafting out from behind him. Mayu coughed, as Morishige pulled her away into the living room. "K-Kishinuma! What were you doing in there?!" Satoshi strode up to him, wrinkling his nose in the process. "Satoshi... I'm fine." He replied blankly, wisking himself away to his room. Yoshiki flopped on his bed, tears burning in his eyes. He thrashed his arms and legs in the air and silently sobbed. "A-Ayumi...why? I l-love you...why can't you just love me back?!" He stood up, throwing things around his room. He grabbed the paperweight he had gotten from Ayumi and threw it at his mirror, instantly shattering it. Yoshiki sunk to his knees, picking up one of the shards, looking at his reflection. His gray eyes looked dull, his blonde hair a mess, and his face paled. "Hey, Naomi made us all a snack, and I thought-oh my god!" Satoshi dropped the plates of food in his hands, rushing over to Yoshiki. "What the heck did you do?!" Satoshi took away the shard of the mirror, placing it on the nearby desk. "Why...why...why..." Yoshiki slowly rocked back and forth, not caring who saw him cry. "Hold on. I will be right back, don't do anything stupid." Satoshi ran into the kitchen, tugging Naomi back to Yoshiki's bedroom. "Kishinuma-kun...what happened?" Naomi closed the door behind Satoshi, sitting down next to him."I...love her..." He continued to rock back and forth, the tears flowing in a steady stream. "Satoshi? A little help?" "Well, gathering all my knowledge of anything Yoshiki has said about girls, I'd say he's talking about Shinozaki." "Oh...you poor thing..." Naomi gave him a comforting hug. "Why...torturing me..." "Come here Kishinuma. Look, one day, maybe you'll get Ayumi." "Yeah! Yoshiki your awesome! You'll be able to get any girl you want!" Satoshi supported. "I lied about being sick...I've gone back to the way I was. I've been fighting...smoking...drinking...I'm so sorry Ayumi. I want to be good for you and our friends." He sobbed silently again, resting his head on Naomi's shoulder.

"Alright, so Naomi and I have constructed a chart or people who will watch over Kishinuma while he's sick. Ayumi, you have first shift, Seiko, you have second shift, Mayu and Morishige, third shift, and Naomi and I are fourth shift." Satoshi explained while pointing to the scrap of paper with hastily scribble words on it. "I have first shift? What am I supposed to do? Give him soup and rub his feet?!" Ayumi bolted up from the couch. "Shinozaki, just watch over him. Please. Help him feel better." Satoshi patted her shoulder. "Fine, but I'm not feeding him anything." "Ayumi! You have to feed your lover!" Seiko smirked. "The only lover I have is Sugai!" "Ohhhh..." Seiko raised her eyebrows. "Lover..." "Seiko you know what I mean!" Ayumi screeched. She gets up, walking to Yoshiki's room.

Yoshiki had finally stopped crying a couple minutes ago, but his eyes were still all red and puffy, and his lips were dry. He licked them once more, rolling over to face his blank wall. He blinked out a couple stragglers just as the door to his room opened. "Hey Yoshiki. Naomi and the gang are gonna head out. We have someone who will watch over you to make sure your alright." Satoshi closed the door. For a few minutes, Kishinuma lay there, contemplating if he should go get a beer or smoke again. He got up, deciding on the beer. He stood, stretching a bit. "Kishinuma Yoshiki!" He heard a voice call out to him. He froze. _Ayumi. _"No...no this isn't happening." He whispered to himself. He considered sneaking out the window to the liquor store, but didn't want Ayumi to find him missing. "Kishinuma!" Her voice was closer to the door. _Crap, crap, crap! _Yoshiki fell back onto his bed, messing up his hair and crumpling up a few tissues. She knocked on the door. "Kishinuma, I'm coming in! I have soup." She opened up the door, her silver phone in one hand, a bowl of soup in the other. "I have to make sure you eat it all. God, Satoshi treats you like a child! Now, sit up." Once he sat up, she handed him the soup and sat down in his desk chair. _Ping. Ping. Ping. Smile._ Yoshiki could tell she was texting Keitaro. It took everything in him not to throw the soup to the floor, take her by the shoulders, and shake her with all his might. _For once, look at me! _He drained the bowl, setting it on his tiny night table. He grabbed his phone, texting Satoshi. _Why Ayumi?! You know how much I care about her! I don't want her to see me like this! I'm a mess... _He closed his phone, looking up at the ceiling. _Ping. _He glanced over to see if it was his phone. The light flashed on and off. He picked it back up, a new text popping up from...Ayumi?! _What do you mean Kishinuma by why Ayumi? Enlighten me. _He gripped his phone tightly, cursing in his head. He sent the message to Ayumi! "Enlighten me Kishinuma. I don't want her to see me like this, I'm a mess. What does that mean? Is there something you don't have the guts to say to me?" "Uh..well...uh.." "I knew it. You're a coward. A fool." She scoffed and started to leave. "Ayumi! For once would you look at me!" He yelled, suprising both himself and Shinozaki. She snapped her head around, putting her hand on her hip, and narrowing her eyes. "Look at me, Ayumi. I'm a mess. Because of you! Your boyfriend beat me up the day you two started dating!" "Keitaro would never do such a thing! He may have a past reputation, but people can change!" "Yeah, people change! I changed myself for you. I stopped smoking, drinking, and fighting! All for you! But do you ever look at me? You don't think about anyone but Keitaro and his happiness! You need to come back down to earth!" Yoshiki sprang up out of bed, and grabbed Ayumi by the shoulders. "Kishinuma, let go of me." "No. I'm not letting you slip away to your cheating, lying boyfriend! Ayumi, I started again. I faked being sick today, because I had it. The cigarettes, the beer, the fights. Ayumi, I've reverted. I can't stop." "Yes you can stop, Kishinuma! This isn't all because of me and Keitaro!" _Ping. Ping. Frown._ "Oh...that little lying monster!" "What happened?" "You were right. He is cheating...with Kuriko Kensai! My mortal enemy! How could he!?" She flopped onto Yoshiki's bed, staining it with mascara. "Oh my god...no..." "A-Ayumi..." Yoshiki put his hand on her back. "Don't touch me. This...this is your fault!" "My fault?! How?!" "You should've told me sooner!" She pushed him, making him hit his headboard. "How could I? You were always with him, every second! Do you even care about anyone else's feelings but your own?! What about me?" Yoshiki rubbed the back of his head. "What about you?! Am I supposed to be all thankful?!" The coldness seeped through her voice. "What about me, what about me?! Ayumi, for three years, I've loved you! You never even give me the time of day! Your always the same! Whatever boy you like, you go around, always looking for him to be with me or with someone, but for once did you ever look at me?! No! You never did!" Yoshiki spat, anger surging through him with every word he spoke. "Poor you. Little Yoshiki can't handle himself or anyone's feelings! I can't believe...I almost chose you **over** Sugai! I thought you were good! You owned up to things, you didn't fight! Yoshiki Kishinuma, I loved you once, but I don't think I can trust you again." She raged, throwing his things around. "Ayumi..." Kishinuma whispered, tears threatening to spring out at any given moment. "Yoshiki..." She fell into Kishinuma's arms, sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry! I'm a terrible person!" Her voice cracked. "Your not a terrible person. You never were..." Yoshiki's voice cracked also, as he stroked Ayumi's hair. "Yes I am...I yelled at you...your the only person who's ever really cared..." She looked up. "And I...I pushed you away..." "You could never push me away. I've grown too fond of you." A tear slid out of his left eye, falling onto Ayumi's nose. He wiped it off gently, as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Yoshiki I'm so sorry." He grinned like a lovestruck fool, and closed his eyes. "Don't be." He whispered soothingly. "I'm glad...I skipped school to be with you...you've shown me true friendship and love..." She smiles a little and snuggles into his chest. Yoshiki kisses Ayumi once more, feeling like a whole new guy. He could change back. And it was all because of Ayumi.

**OneandOnly24: Awwww, how sweet! What did you think Keitaro, Rinna?**

**Rinna Tsuji: Uh...um...**

**Keitaro Sugai: Kishinuma...I swear when I get my hands on him...**

**OneandOnly24: Okay, bye!**


	4. Waterpark Fun

**OneandOnly24: Welcome to a fanfic about Mayu's birthday! It's basically her, not thinking anyone will like her party, but things happen. Yep. Mayu is a Capricorn, her birthday being December 29th. Also, be prepared for light Ayumi x Yoshiki. Of course it's expected from me. And prepare for them to be like...not sexual, but they are a lot more ****_close_**** in this story. And the paragraphs will be about a certain couple or person, so the story doesn't just revolve around Mayu x Morishige, cause you know, I'm that way. Yeah. Special guest take it away.**

**Mayu Suzumoto: This is my birthday story! Yay! Corpse Party characters belong to xSeed and TeamGrisGris, while others belong to the author.**

**Both: Enjoy.**

_Waterpark Fun_

"Sakutaro! You have a letter addressed to you!" Kumiko called her son downstairs, holding the letter over the banister. "Thanks mom." Morishige went slowly back upstairs, opening the letter. The card inside was pink, with cupcakes on it.

_'You are cordially invited to Mayu Suzumoto's 17th birthday party! _

_Where: Great Lakes Teen Pool_

_When: December 27th_

_Time: 12 p.m. to 12 a.m._

_Important: Make sure to wear a swimsuit and bring a change of clothes. We will be stopping at other places after the waterpark!_

_RSVP: suzumotoy _

_Thanks! ~ XOXO Mayu Suzumoto'_

"Mayu's having a birthday party, huh? Of course I'll come..." He went to his laptop, opening up a new email box.

_'To: mayusuzume , suzumotoy _

_From: shigm _

_Thank you for the invitation to Mayu's birthday. I will be attending.'_ He hit send, leaning back in his dark computer chair. He had a million thoughts running through his head. _"What am I even going to get Mayu? She has everything...I could get her a plush, or maybe something for her hair? Gah, I really don't know anything about girls!" _He started online, searching for gifts she would like. He figured she would like anything childish. Not baby toys, but plush animals or necklaces. "Perfect!" Sakutaro grinned, his eyes catching on a pink little bear. Next was the matter of finding a beautiful necklace or some sort of accessory. This was going to be a long process.

_1 Week Later_

Morishige stood nervously in front of his mother's full-length bathroom mirror. His mother had bought him a pair of navy blue swim trunks, matching his hair color. "M-mom...do I really have to wear this?" "It's the only pair you have honey. Besides, you look adorable! You'll have Mayu all over you!" Mrs. Morishige ruffled her son's hair, making him blush crimson. "Mom! She-She doesn't like me like that!" "My baby boy, I would think she-" Kumiko was cut off by the doorbell. "Hold on sweetie." She rushed downstairs, a UPS man handing her a box. "Thank you!" She signed off on the package, going back upstairs to her little boy. "Sakutaro, what's this?" She pushed the pink package towards him. "Hehe...it's my gift for Mayu..." He smiled a bit. "So what did you get her?" "I got her a plush and an accessory." "She'll love that! Alright, now you go get your stuff packed in a bag! It's almost tweleve." Kumiko pushed her son out into his room. "Alright, I'm ready mom." Morishige came out, holding a small black backpack. They walked to the car, starting their journey to the teen waterpark.

Mayu giggled as she helped her mom set up the room near the pool. It may be cold outside, but the whole pool was heated, and to add to it, the whole entire place was rented out for Mayu and her friends! "So honey, are you excited to see all your friends?" Her mom asked her, straightening out the pink tablecloth. "Yeah! I can't wait to see Shige-nii and the others!" She felt her face flush at the mention of her navy haired best friend. "You seem to be mentioning Shige-nii all the time lately. What's going on between you two?" Yukie asked her daughter. "Nothing mom, nothing! He's just really close to my heart. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but it's almost time for guests to arrive, and this is a teen pool mom." "Alright, alright! I get the message! I'll leave. But, if there are any problems, call me or your father." Yukie exited, just as Ayumi and Naomi entered. "Suzume!" Ayumi ran up to her friend, smothering her in a hug. "I love your swimsuit!" Naomi smiled, gesturing to Mayu's pink ruffled bikini. "Thank you! My daddy finally let me wear one! But you two look even better!" Mayu pointed to the white one piece on Shinozaki and the blue bikini on Nakashima. "I think we can all agree everyone here looks good." A male voice came from the back of the room."Yoshiki!" Ayumi ran to him, as he swept her up in a hug. "Heh, hello to you too." Yoshiki smiled, carrying her over to the couch and sitting with everyone. "You two are just adorable together!" Mayu giggled, grinning at the couple. "I don't think their the cutest though! Have you seen you and Morishige?!" Naomi teased. "We're best friends, not lovers!" Mayu blushed and playfully hit Nakashima on the arm. "I'm here!" Satoshi ran through the doorway, out of breath. "Got ya!" Seiko was the next to come in through the door, pouncing on top of Satoshi. "Seiko! Get off of him! Your way heavier and you'll crush him!" Naomi ran over, prying her cackling best friend off her crush. "Did...you see...his face?!" Seiko cackled once more, rolling face down on the floor. "Mochida-kun, are you alright?" Mayu asked, helping him up. "Fine, I think." He brushed off his orange swim trunks and his white shirt. "Poor Mochida. Poor, poor Mochida." Ayumi and Yoshiki stifled laughs. "Those swim trunks are brighter than my future." A male walked in. "Sorry I'm late. I had some trouble earlier." Morishige placed his gift along with the others, sitting down in a wicker chair. "Yay! Everyone's here!" Suzumoto clapped. "So are we going swimming soon?" Seiko asked. "I wanna try this bad boy out!" She gestured to the sparkly purple bikini she was wearing. "Sure! Let's go swimming now, before we eat anything! Besides, we'd have to wait for it anyway. Let's go!" Mayu opened up one of the doors leading to the pool_._ The group ran outside, everyone grabbing hands. "One! Two! Three! Cannonball!" The group cannonball was led by Shinohara, who had pulled Naomi in with her.

"I feel so weird...all the girls are wearing bikinis...and I'm wearing this..." Ayumi frowned as she lounged on the stairs with her boyfriend. "But you look beautiful!" Yoshiki complimented, smiling bigger than he ever has. "No one wants an A cup. Look, there's A cup Ayumi!" She sighed. "Hey, I think your wonderful!" Yoshiki pushed Ayumi lightly, causing one of her twin tails to get soaked. "Yoshiki Kishinuma!" She shoved her boyfriend into the water. His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in as well. They opened their eyes under the surface, Yoshiki pulling Ayumi close and kissing her passionately.

"Marco!" "Polo!" They remainder of the group had started a game of the age old Marco Polo. Seiko had her eyes closed, and she was hot on Naomi's trail. "Marco!" She yelled once more. "Po- ah! Seiko don't touch there!" Naomi's best friend had found her way to her breasts, again. "Shinohara!" Mayu giggled. "Excuse me? Is this the party awaiting food?" A man in a bright red collared shirt stood by the side of the pool, holding boxes of pizza. "Yes sir! Please set the food on the long pink table inside!" Mayu pointed in the direction of the double doors. "Thanks miss." "Alright we should go eat. I'm getting hungry!" Seiko and the others gladly agreed. Everyone was inside eating and drying off, when Ayumi and Yoshiki walked in, soaking wet and blue-lipped. "Well, well, well. Satoshi, you owe me five bucks!" Seiko laughed and Mochida groaned. "Pay up!" She stuck out her hand, smirking. "I can't believe you won! I was sure they would've done it _out _of the pool!" He slapped five dollars into her hand, a satisfied smile crossing her face. "On that note, I think I'll open my gifts now!" Mayu bounced over to the gift table, carrying them to the middle of the circle of chairs. One sweater, three bracelets, one diary, two scented bead bottles, and a million pieces of wrapping paper later, Mayu finally got to the last gift. It was a medium sized pink box, with no indications of who brought it. "This looks intersting!" She tore open the box, grabbing the cutest pink plush bear she's ever seen. "Oh. My. God. This is so adorable!" She squeezed the bear tightly, reaching in for the next item. It was a necklace with a single teardrop shaped diamond. "Who bought this? It must've cost so much..." She put it on, her eye catching the final object in the box. It was a picture frame, turned upside down. Mayu turned it over, smiling, for the picture was of her and Morishige when they had first met in kindergarten. "Awww! Shige-nii!" She chirped, holding the picture close to her heart. "I don't know what to say..." "It's really no big deal...it's just a picture." Morishige rubbed the back of his neck. "Shige-nii, this is amazing..." She stood up, going and hugging him. "It seems you've been fortunate in retaining the physical attributes from then." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Really? I think I look very different in this picture." "No, your prettier now than then. Not that you weren't adorable back then..." "Lovebirds, I tell ya!" Shinohara ruffled Suzumoto and Morishige's hair, cracking a giant smile. "Don't think that their more adorable than us!" Ayumi laughed. "What should we do now?" Mayu asked her friends, sitting on Morishige's lap. "Well, we ate so we can't go swimming again. Maybe we should just lounge around?" Naomi asked her. "Sure! I can put on some music too." Suzume rose up, placing her mp3 player in a speaker system. She hummed along to the music, as others got dancing. Mayu was a little jealous of Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, and Seiko. Of course, Seiko was forcing Naomi to dance against her will, but they were laughing and happy. She sat next to her best friend, her mind drowning in sorrow. He wasn't going to ask her to dance, not in a million years. That, according to Ayumi, was a thing _couples _did, only couples danced together. Strangers danced together, but they did have to know each other on a certain level. A level of comfort called _love. _Or they were just drunk_._"H-hey Mayu? Can I ask you something?" Satoshi poked her shoulder. "Yeah! What's up?" She turned her body towards him. "I-I wanna ask Naomi to dance with me, but I'm too nervous. I mean how do I even ask her? Should I just take her hand and pull her to dance with me or-or do I-" Satoshi was silenced by Mayu putting a finger to his lips. "Just ask her to dance. Don't be nervous. Nervousness isn't easy to overcome, but I know you can do it!" She stood him up, pushing him in to Naomi. "Seiko, come here!" Mayu pulled on her friend's arm, causing her to fall on top of her. "Yeah?" "Can you change the song to..." The rest was inaudible as she whispered it in the other's ear. "You got it!" Shinohara lifted herself up and bounced over to the mp3 player and changed the song. She pushed Naomi and Satoshi in to each other's arms, running away. "Uh...um..do you want to dance?" Satoshi asked her as 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne started playing. "S-sure..." Naomi placed her hands around his neck, swaying along with the music. "So cute..." Seiko and Mayu started fussing over the two, squealing and such.

_'How do I ask her to dance with me? The pool portion of the party is almost over...' _Morishige had sat in the wicker chair for almost the whole party. He needed to get this done, before they headed out to god knows where. If only he knew how to actually go about asking his best friend to dance. He stood up, heading towards the restroom. Once there, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to knock some sense in to himself. "Sakutaro...you can do this! It's Mayu, your best friend. She'll dance with her best friend...maybe?" He started second guessing himself, but immediatly shook his head. "Yo, Morishige! You in there?" He heard Kishinuma's voice followed by some knocks. "Okay Sakutaro, okay." He fixed his hair, exiting the restroom. He resumed his place in the wicker chair, his friends staring at him. "W-What?!" He exclaimed. Seiko snickered, grabbing his hand and pushing him to the middle of the room. "Oh Mayu! Come here!" The birthday girl got a small nudge from Ayumi, as Seiko played a song from the playlist _'Shige-nii 3'._ A twinkling noise came from a familiar song, A song he knew all too well."Shige-nii..." "M-Mayu...will you-" "Yes." She took his hand, placing it on her waist. They both blushed, as Morishige tried to remember what his mom had taught him at a young age. _'Don't look down at your feet, don't step on your partners toes, try to take lead.' _The remaining people all sat down, staring in complete satisfaction at their handy work. "They were totally lying when they said their relationship wasn't like this!" Seiko cuddled Naomi, against her will again. Mayu started singing softly along with the song. "Baby you're all that I want...when you're lying here in my arms...we're in heaven..." Morishige could feel the sweat emanating from both him and Mayu, seeing as they were only wearing swimming attire. Her hand creeped up from his neck, moving to play with his hair. A shiver went down his spine at the contact, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Your so warm Shige-nii..." She held his hand in place, not wanting their moment to fade. "Geez, they could be a little more romantic..." Yoshiki commented. "Shut up!" Seiko hissed, intent on catching every word of this couples awkward conversation. "So, how are you enjoying your birthday so far?" "It's been everything I've waited for at least. I really didn't expect everyone to show up." Mayu rested her head on Sakutaro's shoulder, savoring every touch from him. The music stopped abruptly, smoke coming from the speaker. "Crap! Hold on, I can fix this!" Seiko unplugged the smoking machine and started singing random love song lyrics. "Go ahead, keep dancing!" Naomi told the pair, who had stopped and parted away. "I... if you don't like my singing we can play music from my phone..." Seiko wanted them to dance together. She was matchmaker, and she had to get this pair moving. "Alright you two! Let's play a game! It's called kiss your dance partner, and go!" "Seiko, what are you doing?" "Improvising. I thought it would work." She answered her best friend nervously. "Seems one couple thought it was real." Satoshi pointed to Yoshiki and Ayumi kissing on the couch. "Get a room!" Morishige shouted. Mayu hid behind him, not wanting to participate in this "game", not yet. She looked up at Sakutaro, and that's when she broke. She tore out of that room faster than you could say 'kiss'. "M-Mayu?! Where are you going?!" Morishige ran after her, an audible thud coming from the outside door way. She was crying at this point and her knee was all bloody. "I can't believe...Seiko, why?" Morishige hid behind the door's frame. "Your so foolish! Fool, coward, spineless! Why can't you do anything right?!" Mayu was whisper-yelling at herself. "Mayu...your not foolish." Morishige came out from his hiding place, and bent down on her level. "Shige bro! How much did you hear?" "I heard enough. Why did you run? It's your birthday..." "I ran...because of the kissing, and a mixture of other things." She put her head in her hands. "Suzume, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I was getting sick at the sight of them also." He offered a comforting hand, but she shrugged it off. "Shige-nii, you wouldn't understand! You never understand!" "Well then, help me to!" "Shige-nii...urgh!" She yanked his face down, kissing him. He didn't respond at first, but soon the warmth spread to his cheeks and he let his lips do the talking. "Mmmm..." Morishige smiled against her lips, helping her up.

"So when did you find them like this?" Naomi asked, trying to take in the sight before her. "A little while ago. And I don't think they've come up for air. Look at Mayu's face." Seiko giggled, leaving the two to do their own thing. "Shige-nii..." Mayu gasped. "Let's take a break." "Awwww." Morishige whined, "No whining or no more kisses. Let's go." They grinned, walking hand in hand to the pool. The kissing could be saved for later. For now it was time to have some more waterpark fun with her friends.

**OneandOnly24: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. *smile* So adorable. THIS RELATIONSHIP IS SO CUTE!**

**Mayu Suzumoto: */* Hehe...I hope you guys enjoyed...**

**OneandOnly24: Me too! See you guys later! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~**


	5. It's My Birthday

**OneandOnly24: Welcome children to my birthday story about Seiko Shinohara. I know this is probably late, but I'm writing all these stories in advance, so I can proofread and not have a messed up story. But Seiko's birthday is December 22nd, and she is a Capricorn. I have to say, like most people, Seiko is one of my favorite characters. I will also have Seiko's family in this story! But, one thing I'm gonna do, is make Yuu, her brother, a bit older, so Yuka can have a little buddy/ "boyfriend". I will have a moment ( *cough* almost paragraph *cough* ) about them. I'm also gonna describe all of the gifts she gets. Deal with it. Rinna is..uh...out at the moment, so we're gonna have a friend step in for her! *3* Enjoy this heartwarming friendship story!**

**Akemi Sugai: Hi, I'm Akemi! I'm stepping in for the very beautiful Rinna. *blush* All Corpse Party characters belong to xSeed and TeamGrisGris, Rinna */*, our friends, and I belong to ****OneandOnly24**. 

**OneandOnly24: Ohhhhh I see the blushie face! Akemi, do you like Rinna? **

**Akemi Sugai: N-No...okay maybe. She's beautiful...I hope she comes back soon. I miss her.**

**OneandOnly24: *pats* It's okay. She'll come back, don't worry. Anyway, let's get to the story! Enjoy.**

_It's My Birthday_

Seiko groggily rolled over, shutting off her alarm clock. She stood up and stretched, preparing for her morning routine. She went through a mental list of things she needed to do. _" Get changed, make breakfast, wake up Yuu, get him ready, wake up Kei and Aya, get them ready, and go to school. Such a long list for a sixteen year old." _She blew a strand of hair out of her face, opening up her curtains. The sun shone softly, a gentle breeze blowing some stray flower petals from the rose bushes across the yard. Seiko sighed, walking to her closet to get her Kisaragi uniform. She changed quickly, now focusing her mind on what she should make for the kids. She rifled through the pantry. "I guess I can make pancakes..." She set the box down, walking back to her room and through the door that joined Yuu's room to hers. "Yuu...wake up sweetie." She cooed, gently shaking her brother. "Mo...mmy...one more minute..." Yuu rolled over. "Yuu...come on...I'm making pancakes." She stroked his mop of hair. "Pancakes?" His eyes cracked open, and he pushed the covers off himself. "That's more like it! Go on, get dressed for school." Seiko teared up a bit as he walked to his closet. "They grow up so fast..." She whispered. "Yuu, I'm going to go wake up Kei and Aya, okay?" "Okay big sis!" He smiled at her as he pulled out his junior high uniform. She flashed a thumbs up at him, and proceeded to walk to Aya and Kei's room. "Aya...Kei..." She shook the two five year old's. "Sissy!" Aya rose from her brother's arms and held her arms out. "Aya...my beautiful Aya." Seiko picked up her little sister, carrying her over to the small closet Aya and Kei shared. "How about...this?" Seiko pulled out a pastel yellow dress. "Yeah!" Aya smiled cheerfully. "Alright, wanna help me wake up Kei?" Aya nodded her head enthusiastically. Seiko sets Aya down by her brother. "Kei! Wake up! Wake up!" She pounded her tiny fists lightly on her brother. "Aya! Stop being mean!" Kei pushed Aya away a bit. "Kei! Don't push your sister! Now come on you two. We need you both dressed for Mayu's mom!" Aya slid off the bed, running to get an outfit for her brother. "This one!" She held up a wrinkled blue shirt and a pair of shorts. "Good choice! Now lets get you both changed!" Seiko, with the help of Yuu, finally changed their siblings. "Alright! Breakfast...is..ready." Seiko handed her siblings a plate of pancakes and she got to work eating her own plate. Seiko was washing everyone's plates free of syrup, when a knock was heard. "Probably Yuka. Bye big sis, I'm off!" Yuu grabbed his backpack and tore out of the house at lightning speed. Crazy to think, Yuu liked Yuka, and to be honest it was cute. Just two fourteen year olds in love. "Shinohara? My mom and I are here!" She heard a tiny voice say from the front. "Come on in Suzumoto!" She called out to them. Once inside, Seiko swung her backpack over her shoulders. "Ready Suzumoto-san?" "Yep!" She chirped in response.

"Naomi-san!" Seiko ran into her best friends arms. "Seiko!" They hugged a bit longer, finally pulling apart. "I missed you so much! I can't stand being away from my best friend!" "Seiko..." Naomi smiled, as her boyfriend walked up and wrapped his arms around Naomi. "W-what the!?" She squealed. "Ohhhh! Mochida-kun's sure getting comfortable with his girlfriend of a week!" Shinohara giggled. "Seiko!" "Shinohara!" They both blushed, and Naomi turned around, planting a quick kiss on Satoshi's cheek. Seiko's mood dipped a bit at the sight, but as long as her Naomi was happy, she would continue supporting this relationship. "Shinohara!" Shinozaki and Kishinuma ran up to her, hand in hand. "Oh, so I see someone got the girl!" Seiko wiggled her eyebrows at Yoshiki, causing the couple to blush a deep red.

School seemed to drag on endlessly, until lunch rolled around. The group of seven sat together, cathing up, laughing. "I'll be back. I have to use the restroom!" Seiko stood up, running away to the girl's room. "So does everyone have the plan for Shinohara's birthday party?" Ayumi asked, suddenly serious. "You only told us the plan a million times" Yoshiki teased her. "Well, one more time won't hurt. So Naomi, you and Mochida will take Seiko to the cafe after school. From there, Morishige and Mayu will go get the cake. And finally, Yoshiki and I will help decorate the classroom with Ms. Yui's help." Ayumi smiled as her boyfriend ruffled her hair. "Do you have the decorations in your bag?" Mayu asked. "I think I grabbed them on my way out...I know I grabbed the sparkly stars. The banner we made is in Ms. Yui's closet." She responded. "Back!" Shinohara bounced back over and sat down. "So what are we talking about?" "Nothing, really." Naomi stifled a little giggle. "Mhmmm...sure." Seiko nibbled on the rice she had packed herself. The lunch bell rang, signaling everyone to go back to class. "See you all later!' Seiko waved to her friends, heading back to history class.

"Seiko! Wait up!" Naomi pulled Satoshi along as she ran after her best friend. "Huh?" Seiko halted, Naomi finally catching up. "Come to...the cafe...with us!" Nakashima said between gasps for air. "The cafe? Okay!" Shinohara smiled her famous cat grin. "So, let's get going!" Satoshi said cheerfully. They reached the cafe in no time, each of them ordering some sort of drink. "This milkshake is good." Naomi smiled, taking a sip from her straw. Seiko smiled back, watching as Satoshi and her best friend shared a chocolate milkshake. She looked around, taking a sip from her coffee every once in a while. Suddenly, she spotted a young girl wearing a blue smock and short hair and a boy with short spiky green hair, and a striped jacket. "Y-Yuu and Yuka?" She whispered in shock. "Did you say Yuka?" Satoshi looked up from the drink, staring in the direction Seiko was. "No way!" Naomi giggled. There was Yuu and little Yuka, sharing a milkshake and splitting an eclair. They saw Yuu mumble something inaudible and Yuka laughed as they gazed into each others eyes. By this point, Satoshi, Naomi, and Seiko were on the edge of their seats, trying to discreetly watch the pair. "Yuka...your so pretty..." Yuu blushed a deep red and he leaned closer to Yuka. "T-thank you..." Yuu leaned in a bit closer, kissing her on the cheek. "Yu-" Satoshi started to yell out to her, but Naomi and Seiko covered his mouth. "That was Yuu's first kiss...even if it wasn't on the lips!" Seiko started smiling like a proud mother. "Let's get out of here before Satoshi explodes." Naomi started pulling them both away. "One picture! Just one picture!" Seiko squealed, producing her phone. "No time!" Naomi yanked her by the back of her shirt out of the cafe.

"Shige-nii, do you think she'll like the cake? I'm worried she won't..." Mayu stressed as they walked down the street, cake box in hand. "Of course she'll like the cake. You made it." "But, our friends expected store bought. What if they think I'm a terrible cook?" She started panicking, Sakutaro stepping in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders, gently looking in her eyes. "They'll love it, Mayu. They love anything you do." He smiled at her, resuming his place by her side. They finally reached Kisaragi, and the two were welcomed back by Ms. Yui. "So, all that's left is getting her here!" Ayumi declared triumphantly. "Well, as soon as we get the food and drinks set out." Morishige, entered along with Yui and Mayu, in his arms, a box filled with pink cans of coffee. "Right. we have to do that." Yoshiki chuckled at Shinozaki. He found when she was caught off guard, she was very cute. "Yoshiki, come help me set up the food and drinks." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to the table decorated with a pink tablecloth. "So much pink...are you sure she loves the color pink?" Yoshiki asked Mayu curiously. "She likes pink. But she loves kawaii! So pink makes everything more kawaii!" She squealed in excitement. "Nakashima just texted me that they'll be here in five minutes." Shinozaki announced. "We better start hiding. Five minutes can go by very fast." Morishige spoke up, Mayu pulling him behind the gift table with her. "You right." Ms. Yui hid behind her desk with Ayumi and Yoshiki. "Why do we all have to come up her to get your phone Satoshi? Are you just that much of a chicken?" Seiko's voice drifted through the hall. "Uh...y-yeah..." Satoshi obviously had his pride hurt in the process of telling this lie. "Don't worry, it'll only be a second." Satoshi slipped through the door to class 2-9 and hid behind a chair. "Naomi, Shinohara! I can't find it! Help me look!" The door slowly creaked open. "Happy birthday Shinohara!" The gang yelled out to their friend. "Wait...it's my birthday?" Shinohara looked genuinely confused. "Big sis! It is your birthday!" Yuu and Yuka entered, hand in hand. "Awwww! First of all, yay! It's my birthday! Second, I take it you and Yuka are a little thing now?" Seiko smiled her trademark Cheshire cat grin as her brother and his little lady blushed. "Y-yeah...I think..." Yuka hid behind Yuu a little bit. "Satoshi, calm down." Naomi was heard in the background, trying to keep a red faced Mochida calm. "Lets not make this about us, Seiko. It's your birthday!" Yuu placed his arm around Yuka's waist. "That's right! Come on! We got the kawaii coffee you like so much!" Naomi exclaimed. "I-I even made you a cake. With the help of Shige-nii." Mayu said sheepishly. "Yum! Let's dig in guys!" Shinohara exclaimed excitedly. Ayumi dug the cake out, placing some candles in it. "Ready? 3, 2, 1." The sang a chorus of happy birthday to Seiko, Yoshiki lighting he candles as they went. "Make a wish, big sis." Yuu rested his head on one of her shoulders, Yuka on the other. "Go ahead Onee-chan!" Yuka smiled. _Wish...a wish...got it! _Seiko blew out her pink and white candles, smiling happily. "What did you wish for?" Mayu bounced arounced her. "I can't tell or else it won't come true!" She poked Mayu's arm. Ms. Yui cut the cake and gave everyone a slice. As they munched on their slices, Mayu and Sakutaro started putting presents on the table. "Present time!" Ayumi and Naomi called out. Everyone gathered around Seiko's chair, as she plucked her first gift out of the pile. "That one's from me." Mochida smiled, confident he would like her gift. She tore through the purple wrapping paper, surprised to see a cute little necklace. It had a little milkshake with a smile like Shinohara's and angel wings. " Kawaii desu!" She squealed, putting it on. "I love it!" "Here, take my gift." Nakashima handed her a package with the same wrapping. Tearing it open further revealed a bracelet with a little heart charm. "Open it Seiko!" Nakashima urged her on. She opened the small charm, revealing a picture of her best friend and her. "Naomi-san! It's lovely!" She put the bracelet on, grabbing a gift wrapped in pink, sparkly paper. "That one's from Mayu and I..." Morishige said barely audible. It was a medium sized package and, not wanting to destory the oh-so-kawaii paper, Seiko carefully unwrapped this gift. An item from the gift flew to the floor. She first looked at the contents that didn't fall to the floor, which was a set of nail polish, probably picked out by Suzumoto. Next, she grabbed the object that had flitted to the floor earlier. It was a beautifully draw picture of the group together. "I got it done, right after Suzumoto-san left and before she came back. I felt that you would enjoy this gift more than I would." Sakutaro pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "This is beautiful! I love it." Next came 's gift. Yui had given her a tiny kitty plush, resembling her own cat, Monet. Yoshiki and Ayumi had given her a pair of earrings and a cute hairpin to match. Finally, Yuu and Yuka handed her a silver wrapped boxed, with the words "Happy Birthday- From Yuu and Yuka" She unwrapped the package as carefully as she had with Mayu and Morishige's, so she could save the cute, but simple message. There was a red box underneath the silver, and inside a creme colored silk covering up a tiny bottle of beads, "They're lavender flavoured, They calm people down and Shinozaki-san's big sister said they would protect you from evil." Yuka explained their gift, a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you all. This has been a giant surprise, because I didn't even remember it was my birthday! But I'm so glad that I got to spend it with all of you!" Seiko smiled, her wish already in the process of coming true.

**OneandOnly24: Awwww, look how happy everyone is! *tears up* So beautiful.**

**Akemi Sugai: Yeah...it was a good story. *sighs and mumbles* Rinna... **

**OneandOnly24: Seeing as my friend here has...uh...I don't even remember the word. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I know that the gift description was long, but I felt it was needed. See you later!**

**Akemi Sugai: Bye...**


	6. A Very Corpse Party Thanksgiving

**OneandOnly24: So, at the time I'm writing this, it's Thanksgiving here in the states! WooHoo! Anyway, I don't know if Japan has Thanksgiving, but hey, let's say they do in Corpse Party land. We will be switching between Heavenly Host, but Ms. Yui, Seiko, Mayu, and Morishige will be in the real world, alive. *puts on glasses* Deal with it. Also, I guess, this will be a bit of a Mayu x Morishige love story. And, let's pretend Rinna and her friends transferred to Kisaragi junior high AFTER this story. Right now they go to a Junior and High School, the same one as Mayu :). Anyway, I have another special guest! Come on out special guest!**

**Ayumi Shinozaki: What the heck? I thought... Kishinuma! **

**OneandOnly24: *smirks and giggles* Would you read the disclaimer for my story? **

**Ayumi Shinozaki: Whatever... *picks up paper* Any characters like me, belong to xSeed and TeamGrisGris. All OCs belong to the author. Can I go now?**

**OneandOnly24: Let me call your ride. Enjoy the story!**

_A Very Corpse Party Thanksgiving_

"Turkey making...turkey making...la-la-la..." Mayu sang to herself. "Class 2-9 will definitely love a Thanksgiving turkey!" She wasn't to confident in the idea, but at her new school, they had studied all about American holidays, and Mayu felt it necessary to share with her friends. "And...done! Yay!" She pulled the crispy looking bird out of the oven, calling Ms. Yui. "Hello?" Ms, Yui's voice drifted through the speaker. "Ms. Yui! Can you get 2-9 together in the classroom? I have a surprise!" Mayu started wrapping up everything. "Uh, sure! It'll be nice to see you." "See you then!" She hung up, heading outside and putting her treats in the back of her dad's car. "Daddy! I'm ready to go!"

Sakutaro wondered around the school parking lot a little while, until Shinozaki and Kishinuma came up to him. "Ay, Morishige!" Yoshiki beckoned him to come closer to the couple. "Eh?" He moved closer and closer, until Yoshiki put his hand up. "Alright, that's good enough. So, you excited to see your..." He snickered. "Girlfriend?" "Yoshiki, don't be so mean to him! He hasn't seen her in a while..." Ayumi hit Yoshiki in the stomach lightly. "She's not my girlfriend!" Morishige blushed a fiery red, the pit of his stomach holding his anger inside. "...And I said to him, that if Morishige were there, he'd beat the crap out of a scumbag like him!" Mayu and Ms. Yui giggled in the distance. "Ah, it seems Suzume and Yui-sensei are here, I'll be right back." Shinozaki kissed Yoshiki on the tip of his nose, rushing over to her best friend. "Suzume!" "Shinozaki!" Mayu smiled, hoisting the food she was holding even higher. "Do you need any help?" Ayumi grabbed some food. "We should get inside, it's a bit too cold out here. I'm sure the rest will come soon." Yui told her students. And with that, the group of five made their way to the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I miss mom...they've probably started eating Thanksgiving dinner..." A girl with dark purple hair sighed. "Thanksgiving?" Sachiko made her way around the corner, confronting the girl. "What's Thanksgiving?!" She exclaimed. The girl screamed, wonering why Sachiko didn't try to kill her, like all the other ghosts had done. "What's Thanksgiving?" The girl repeated. "Well...it's a time to spend with family and friends...and you eat lots of food..." She hesitantly told the laquer haired spirit. "Family..." Sachiko grabbed the girl's hand, not intent on killing her. Sachiko was going to find out what this "Thanksgiving" was!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, what's the deal with all this delicious looking food?" Seiko inquired, poking her way through each bag. "You'll just have to wait!" Suzumoto teased, starting to set out the food on some desks. "Come on, spill! It smells so good!" "Yeah, it really does smell good!" Naomi and Satoshi praised her. All the while, the one person she wanted praise from, was sitting in the corner, looking through his phone. She faked a smile, turning back to the food. "There, all set out! Now for the surprise! Shige-nii, will you help me? The surprise is a bit heavy..." She looked at him hopefully. "Alright." He stood up, helping Mayu pick up the large ceramic dish. "Everyone, sit in a chair! Okay, so in my new school, we learned about this American holiday called Thanksgiving." Mayu explained. "So, I decided to surprise you all with a turkey and everything! Just like America!" "Suzumoto! That's amazing!" Naomi hugged her friiend, Seiko tagging along with the hugs. "Can we eat it now?" Shinohara whispered. "Yes, we can eat it now." Suzumoto giggled, and wormed her way out of the hug, reaching for the imported Turkey carver she bought. She carved it, serving a good amout to each of her friends.

"Mmmm...this is delicious,,," Ayumi mumbled as she shoved even more turkey in her mouth. "Mhmm!" "Oh yeah!" "Suzumoto, you've outdone yourself!" The group chorused. All except for one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come with me." Sachiko ordered Yoshikazu and the girl. "W-where are we going?" the purple haired girl asked, nervously messing with her hair clips. "Don't worry, we're just rounding up our friends..." Sachiko cackled, out of habit. "So...I never caught your name, onee-chan." "R-Rinna..." "Rinna..." Sachiko repeated, making sure she could remember the name. "What's your name?" Rinna asked, "Sachiko. Call me Sachi. This is my servant, Yoshikazu, Now," She turned and faced Yoshikazu. "Go round up the others, while I take Rinna-chan to our dining area." "Ouaghhhh" "Now imbecile, now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so full..." "Tell me about it." Yoshiki and Ayumi were cuddled up against one another, groaning from full stomachs. "Oh, boo hoo, suck it up! I'm still going back for more!" "Seiko, that's your seventh plate of turkey." Naomi pointed out. "I'm not gonna eat this plate. I'm bringing this one to Yuu and the others." She smiled her famous cat smile. "Hehe! Glad you like it so much!" "I'll take some for Yuka too." Satoshi stood up, moving to get his younger sister a plate. "Thank you all for coming and celebrating this strange new holiday with me. It means a lot...to some of us anyway." Mayu shot daggers to the wall near Sakutaro. She had never been mad at him before, but there's a first time for everything. "Mayu, come over here." Ms. Yui gestured for her former pupil to come next to her. "Yes, Ms. Yui?" "Suzumoto, is something wrong? You seem...angry." Mayu furrowed her brow. "Maybe I am...I've never really been this mad though..." "Come on, let's take a little walk."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sach-chan...who is this?" A little girl with one eye asked. "This is our new guest! She's not for eating though. She's going to teach us about this holiday, called Thanksgiving." Sachiko snapped her fingers, Yoshikazu appearing with several girls and boys in his arms, "Akiko...Ryuu...Ryoko?" Rinna broke down, seeing her best friends in the monter's arms. Yoshikazu set the children down, resuming his place next to Sachiko. "Sachiko-san, are you ready to learn more about Thanksgiving?" "Wait a second. We're teaching this...kind spirit..." Ryuu cringed as he said 'kind spirit'. "About Thanksgiving?!" Ryoko finished. "Sachi is a nice girl. Please...believe me." Rinna didn't want her friends to die, no, she had to make it out alive with them. "Can we move on?" Sachiko tapped her foot, crossing her arms. "Alright Sachiko! Okay, let's start with the story. Well, in America, there were these things called Indians and Pilgrims, and the Pilgrims, they moved out from England. Now, they wanted to be free from the rule of the king. So, they went to this unexplored place, later called America. Now, the Indians had been in America for a while. And when the Pilgrims came, they got mad." Rinna made an angry face, earning a small giggle from the spirits. "Eventually after a long, long, long history of fighting with the Pilgrims, a nice English speaking Indian came, and his name was Squanto. He helped the Indians and Pilgrims make up, like when you fight with one of your friends, and your other friend helps you two. The Pilgrims decided they wanted to celebrate the newfound friendship with their foreign friends, so theey called them to have a big dinner! And that's how Thanksgiving was first started." Rinna finished up the story, wiping her hands. "Wow...America is so interesting!" Sachiko rested her head in her hands, mouth open in awe. "Ohhh! Can I share next?!" Ryoko was pratically bouncing around the entire room at this point. "Okay, okay!" Rinna gave her friend a little shove towards the crowd of ghosts. "Well, first of all, I'm Rinna's best friend Ryoko!" "What do people eat on Thanksgiving, Ryoko-chan?" A little boy flashed next to her, tugging on her sleeve. "Oh, well, people mainly eat turkey. Sometimes it's ham, but it just depends. Then we have stuffing..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Suzume. What is making you angry?" Ms. Yui put her hands in her pockets, for the wind was blowing fiercly. "Well...I'm seeking praise and affection from someone with a heart as cold as the Arctic." Mayu teared up, lowering her head. "I see. You know, sometimes, people don't voice their praise or affection, but it doesn't always mean they don't appreciate it, or they don't like you." Ms. Yui rubbed her back soothingly. "I know he'll never, ever tell me how he actually feels. He appears so strong, but he's the biggest coward. Bigger that Mochida-kun..." Mayu fell to her knees, crying her eyes out. "M-Mayu! Don't cry! Come on, maybe you should talk with this boy. I think it's for the best." "But how can I? He'll never admit it! I know in my heart..." She curled into fetal position, her sobs echoing through the parking lot. "Suzumoto, please. Trust me. I've been through the same experiance, or something like it. Talking to the problem or source of anger, may be the best course of action. Now, wipe your eyes darling Suzume. Go confront him." She helped Suzumoto up, leading the crying sweetheart back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All that sounds delicious," Sachiko smiled, but it looked more like a physco killer's grin. "Ryoko-chan! Stop! Your making everyone hungry..." Ryuu fell backwards into Akiko's lap on accident. "Yeah...I haven't had a bite to eat since I've been here." Akiko pushed Ryuu off her lap, blushing like a mad man. "Hm...I got it! We'll eat like the Pilgrims and Indians!" Sachiko snapped her fingers again, a table full of food appearing in the room. "Wha...how?!" The green haired girl asks. "Sachiko has magical powers. She can make things appear, and I'm feeling generous. You all get to eat today!" "F-food...for us?!" Akiko crawled over to the ghost, wrapping her in a mom like hug. "Thank you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakutaro, may I speak to you privately?" Morishige was caught off guard by her approach. Normally Mayu called him 'Shige-nii' or 'Shige Bro'. "Uh, why not?" He answered, confused as a lost dog. She took hold of his hand, but he didn't feel the same warmth he always did from her. She led him out into the hallway, stopping when she felt no one would be able to hear them. "Mayu..." He started, but she placed a finger over his lips. "Please, just listen to me. Don't speak." She sighed, building up all her courage."Are you that much of a coward? You can't express your feelings to anyone, can you? Your so cold hearted and you act like eveyone is just born to die!" Every word, every look at him filled her with rage, making her lash out, and scream. "Suzume..." "Don't Suzume me! Your such a...a...ugh! I can't even find the right word to describe you! You make me hurt, Sakutaro! When I look at you, my-my chest wells up with anger, confusion, everything imaginable!" She started crying again, leaning against the wall. "Suzumoto...I-I..." He grabbed her shaking figure, not letting go, even if she tried to push away. "Morishige...why do you hurt me?" "Suzumoto...my beautiful Suzume..." He stroked her cheek. "Honestly, I don't try to hurt you. Why would I hurt someone dear to me?" She pushed away from him a bit, "I'm obviously not that dear to you...if your treating me like you do!" "Like how?" "Just...you know how! Sakutaro Morishige, you know how." "Mayu Suzumoto...come on! You can't be serious!" He frowned. "Oh, but I am. You know it too. You don't care about me! You never tell me how you feel about things I do! I seek your approval for everything! I've missed you so much, but you don't act like I even matter anymore!" She was flustered by this point, she'd had enough. Mayu started walking away, until Morishige grabbed her arm. "Do you even have any proof that I don't care about you?! Mayu, I love you to the ends of the earth and back. You are my beautiful Suzume!" "Morishige, you never praise me or tell me your feelings towards me like everyone else does. How am I supposed to believe that bull crap?" She turned her head to look out the window, her only distraction. "Mayu, look at me, look me in the eyes." He swiveled her head around. "Suzumoto, your the girl I think about when I wake up. I always worry that some dirt bag is going to try and hurt you. I don't want you getting hurt and being defensless because I couldn't be with you and protect you!" He squeezed his eyes shut tight, anger and love seeping through him. "Shige-nii...my Shige-nii." Mayu grabbed his face, touching their noses together. "Shige-nii, I love you..." Before he could respond, she kisses him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms drifting to her waist. They didn't make out, they just sat there, lips pressed together, like puzzle pieces. "Hey Mayu, Ms. Yui said that-" Seiko stepped out into the hallway, trying to register the scene before her."Uhhh...umm...I'm gonna go..." Shinohara rushed back inside the classroom, but they didn't care. It was only Mayu and Morishige,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! Now that the turkey is all cut up for everyone, lets dig in!" Ryoko dropped the knife inside the empty bowl. Once everyone sat down with plates of food, Akiko wanted to include her family tradition, seeing as she was born in America. "So, we all go around the table saying what we're thankful for. I'll start! I'm thankful for Sachiko-san, for providing us with this lovely meal." "I'm thankful for finally meeting my sister..." Rinna smiled, nudging the ghost nest to her. "I think everyone can agree, that this Thanksgiving, we're all thankful for Sach-chan!" Ryoko smiled at Sachiko and the ghost children. "Yeah! Alright, alright! A toast!" Ryuu stood up, raising his cup in the air. "To Sachiko!"

**OneandOnly24: Oh my god, I think this is probably the one that's killed me. It's literally 1:23 a.m. when I'm finishing this. But no matter! Hey, since Kishinuma is here, why don't we bring him in too?**

**Ayumi Shinozaki: How about no. See you all next time! **

**OneandOnly24: Bye!**


	7. Lego House

**OneandOnly24: Hi! Welcome to a short sonfic type story. It's YoYumi though, so be prepared for fights and lots of fluffiness! Any character from any Corpse Party game belong to xSeed and TeamGrisGris! I don't own the song I'm using. Enjoy! The beginning paragraph is a lil short. Sorry! Also I apologize for an OOC-ness. I'm just that way xD!**

**EY YO YUI-SENSEI. THIS ONES FOR YOU BABE. I LOVE YA.**

_ Lego House_

"Since our deadline for volunteer hours is approaching, we noticed some students don't have any volunteer hours,or not enough. So each class is assigned a house to help build and decorate. We start tomorrow. Make sure to wear clothing you can get dirty, bring lunch, water, and a change of clothing, if you want one." Ayumi announced in her best class rep voice. "But, I got guitar lessons tomorrow." Yoshiki stated, causing Ayumi to cross her arms. "According to the list, you have no hours. I suggest you come if you don't want to jeopardize your future, Kishinuma." She sat back down and waited calmly for Ms. Yui to start this mornings' lesson, even though she continued to shoot daggers at Yoshiki.

_The Next Day _

Yoshiki trudged to school, guitar case in hand. He had to give this lesson today so he could pay his rent, but little Miss Class Rep was forcing him to come. Seriously, how many texts and calls had he gotten from her last night? _"Don't forget this. Don't forget that." _He assured her he wouldn't the first time, the second, the third, and the fiftieth time. A large bus was parked in front of the entrance, Ayumi stepping out of it. "Kishinuma. Your late." She checked next to his name on a clipboard and led him inside the bus. "Ah, finally! Now we can get going! I'm super excited!" Mayu was bouncing in her seat, until a calming hand on the shoulder from Morishige stopped her. Yoshiki took a seat next to his best friend as the bus took off, whispering in his ear. "We all know that we're gonna get stuck with the heavy duty work while the girls decorate." "Excuse me?!" Ayumi hit Yoshiki over the head, casting an evil glare at him. "Don't think just because we're girls doesn't mean we won't do any heavy duty work! God, your a jerk!" Ayumi stood up, raising her fists. "Well, I'd love to see you guys try!" Yoshiki was now standing, ready to push her off. "Kishinuma! Shinozaki! Sit down! I'm disappointed in both of you. Especially you Ayumi. Your the classroom representative." Ms. Yui yelled, her eyes sparking with anger. "Yes ma'am. We're sorry." The two resumed sitting and talking but not long after, Ayumi flicked the back of Yoshiki's head, whispering in his ear. "No need to be an ass." Her whisper caused him to shiver lightly at how close she was. "Are you alright?" Satoshi's worried face came into view. "Just fine."

"Here we are! Everyone off!" Ms. Yui pulled to a stop at a medium sized construction site. The noisy class walked to the foundation of the house, a few ooo's and aaa's coming from some of the ladies. "The nice construction men here will help teach any of you how to build this house. As for decorating, we have a family of five, two girls and a boy. Go at it!" The teens broke off into groups, some planning decorations, some building, some lazing around. "Hrnggg..." Ayumi grunted, trying to lift up a large piece of wood for the houses' frame. Yoshiki came up behind her, snickering. "Need some help Shinozaki?" "No, I most certainly do not need any help from you! Maybe from Satoshi, but not you. Besides, you couldn't lift this by yourself." Ayumi continued to try and lift up the plank. "So your saying I'm not strong? Your kidding right?" The blonde proceeded to take away the wood, carrying it with one arm. "I don't kid. You know," She sat herself down on a nearby pile of planks. "Satoshi could lift this whole stack with his pinky finger." A scoff emanated from Kishinuma's throat. "Whatever you wanna think twin tails." He strode away from her, leaving Ayumi to her own thoughts. _'Twin tails? Since when has he decided to call me that?' _

Lunch rolled around and the group of seven friends were in a circle, laughing and munching on their lunches. "So Kishinuma, what's with the guitar?" Naomi asked him. Yoshiki glimpsed at his instrument then back to Naomi. "I arranged a new meeting time with my...client." "So you do play!" Seiko pushed her finger in the air triumphantly, like she'd just won a competition. "Can you play us a song? Pretty please?" Mayu put on the best puppy dog eyes she could. "Uh, I guess I could." He whipped out his light brown guitar. "Bear with me, I can barely sing and I just learned this song." Yoshiki placed his fingers on the correct strings, and started to strum and sing.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you" _He cast a quick glance at the group, a look saying 'Anyone know this song?" on his face.

_"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now" _A girls' voice joined in with his. A little giggle was heard from Seiko and Kishinuma was suddenly concerned, so he looked over. Ayumi was now seated next to him, singing with him.

_"I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours" _Her voice had died out by now, but joined back in at the chorus.

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now" _Yoshiki quited down, letting Ayumi sing a little by herself.

_"Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take" _She belted out, her eyes closing and her fists clenching.

_"And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down..." _They both quited down towards the end and were staring at each other, Ayumi lightly blushing. "Ara, ara! A duet between lovers!" Shinohara faked a French accent, falling over in a fit of giggles. "L-lovers?! No way!" Shinozaki snapped back to reality, a disgusted look crossing her features. "Shinohara, twin tails and I were just singing. Singing a duet doesn't mean we're in love, or ever have been..." Yoshiki had a serious look on his face now. "What is up with that stupid nickname?!" Ayumi yelled at Yoshiki, fed up with this little nickname of hers. "Heh, I don't know. It suits you. I mean," Yoshiki pointed at her ponytails. "You have twin tails. What's the big deal about a nickname?" "Big deal? Big deal?! I don't know when you got so bold, but this little name is really pissing me off!" She pushed him over. "Why does it piss you off?! Would you rather have your damn crush call you twin tails?!" Yoshiki raised himself up on his elbows. "I-I...baka! Your such an ass!" "Well don't think your not being one right now!" Ayumi pounced on top of him, beating on his chest. "What the hell?!" He grasped her arms firmly, stopping her movements. "Let go of me!" She thrashed around. "No. I'm not letting you go." He flipped on top of her, pinning down her arms and legs. "Ow, ow, ow! Kishinuma! Stop it, you idiot!" She broke one wrist free, shoving his face. "Yoshiki!" "Ayumi!" Naomi and Satoshi yelled at their friends, causing them both the pause and look up. "Quit it you two! All your going to do is hurt one another!" Naomi yanked Yoshiki off Ayumi by the collar and Satoshi helped Ayumi stand up. "Say sorry." The brunettes pushed them back towards each other. "I think we should let them walk and figure it out. Let's go guys."

The beginning of the walk was filled with uncomfortable silence until Yoshiki broke it. "I'm sorry for calling you twin tails and pinning you down..." He looked at his feet, which was highly out of character in Ayumi's opinion. "Why did you continue to fight me? Most people would've just given up." She asked him, kicking up some gravel with her feet. "Because I didn't have anything better to do. And I like it when you get mad." Yoshiki, realizing what he said exposed some of his true feelings, covered his mouth with one hand. "Uh, sorry again." The two made it to a cul-de-sac with all the houses for sale, deciding to sit in one of the driveways. "Your so weird Kishinuma..." Ayumi pushed him, only this time she was playing around. "Hey! I thought we promised no more fighting." "I know idiot. I was playing." She stuck her tongue out at him. Yoshiki hoisted himself back up, dusting off his shirt. "You know...your really not that bad of a guy Kishinuma. Actually, your pretty funny...and sweet." Shinozaki blushed a faint pink, a huge smile cracking on Yoshiki's face. "You think I'm sweet? And funny?" The blonde was using a fake British accent now, causing her to laugh and snort. "Did you just snort?" Yoshiki chuckled, ruffling her hair. A fake pout played on her lips and she moved to push him again. Yoshiki quickly grabbed her wrists again, retaliating by tickling her sides. "H-hey! Quit that!" She snorted again, quickly covering her mouth and turning crimson. "You did it again!" "You-you think this is funny?!" The blush turned even darker in color. Yoshiki was doubled over, clenching his stomach, still laughing. "It's funny when you snort! What can I say?!" Ayumi beat lightly and playfully on his back. "Hehe! Mhmmm...thank you for the free massage!" "This is supposed to be hurting you!" She beat a little harder, her brow furrowing in fake anger. A surge in boldness caused the male to look up, being careful not to hurt her when he pinned her down on the ground. "The only thing...the only thing that could ever hurt me is you." "Huh?! What do you mean?" A confused pair of blue eyes met a saddened almost angry gray eyes. "I-I-I...remember earlier? When you mentioned how Satoshi could pick up the wood with his pinky? It...got to me..." The little spark behind his eyes grew into a fire. "Got to you? But..." An awkward laugh came from Ayumi's throat. "How the hell does something like that...get to you? Your...your Yoshiki. Your the calm, level-headed, sometimes short tempered boy that I saved from getting expelled...and that got to you?" The confusion in her eyes increased. "And your Ayumi. The short, easily angered, class representative girl that...seems to have eyes only for my best friend." Without warning a small tear trickled down his face. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of her, the girl he cared about so much. While he was becoming more vulnerable with his emotions, Ayumi's rage fire had been ignited. "Only have eyes for Mochida, huh? Well, maybe it's because he's a trustworthy guy that doesn't get into trouble at school and cares about everyone, not just himself!" "I don't just care about myself! I think about my sister and-and I think about our friends!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I see. So you just don't think about me, is that it Kishinuma?!" The rage behind every word burned a hole straight through Yoshiki's heart. "I think anout you! Why the hell do you think I pester you and drive you insane?! The real question is, do you care about me?" His gray eyes pierced into her blue orbs, his question ringing in her ears. "Idiot! Of course I care about you! How are you so dense?! If I didn't care about you or what you had to say, I would've been long gone by now and I wouldn't still be pinned beneath you!" She crossed her arms underneath him, rolling her eyes at how stupid he could be. "But, the way I think is different than your way! I care about you, god dammit!" He pounded his fists on the ground angrily, a small smirk playing on the female's lips. "How do you think? What do you mean by you care about me? Tell me." "I can't do that. I'm sorry." "How about this. If you tell me how you think, I'll tell you how I think." Ayumi's quickly formulated plan seemed like a good one to Yoshiki. And besides, he really didn't have a choice because knowing Ayumi, she would bug him non-stop about it. "Alright, but you go first." He lifted himself off her, allowing Shinozaki to sit up. "Well, there's quite a lot to think about you. Your a delinquent turned good, in a sense. Your...really funny, your insanely caring about people you love, like your sister. And you seem to care an awful lot more about your schoolwork and grades than you did when we first met." A satisfied smile graced her lips. "Your turn Kishinuma!" Yoshiki was sweating profusely and he was stuttering like crazy. "L-let's see. Your beautiful. Not hot or sexy in my mind, your beautiful. Your gentle with others and once you start something, you finish it. You don't give up. You have insanely amazing eyes. Your so wonderful in every way, it's almost unreal. And everytime I see you, my heart skips a beat. I get nervous and my palms get sweaty when I see you. But, you have your sights set on Satoshi, my best friend. Some-sometimes I wish he was invisible, so you would notice me. But I know that'll never happen." His breathing came in little shaking wheezes. He felt like he had a fever, like he was going to puke. He just spilled his guts to his crush, and she wasn't saying anything, she wasn't reacting, she wasn't doing anything! "That's-that's...wow...Kishinuma...I never knew you felt that way..." He tried looking in her eyes, but her gaze was directed at her palms. "Is this really your reaction?" Yoshiki took Ayumi's hands in his, getting her attention immediately. "I guess it is...I mean...I haven't always had my sights set on Satoshi you know. I did have my eyes on you, but, I always thought you would be like my dad..." Her lips formed a frown, tears welling up in her eyes. "I would never be a scum bag like that. I care to damn much about you. Your dad...I'm not like him. You can trust me! I would do anything for you." Her blue eyes gazed up at him. "What if I told you...that those thoughts...we're from yesterday?" An audible gulp came from Shinozaki's throat after she finished. "What if I told you those thoughts are from this morning?" The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile. Ayumi's arms wrapped around Kishinuma's torso. "So, where do we stand now?" He asked, nervously awaiting her response. "I don't know yet. Maybe we should go out on a proper date before I decide anything." All of a sudden, Ayumi was being carried bridal style back towards god knows where. "What the-what the hell are you doing?!" "Taking you on a date."

**OneandOnly24: I guess it's a little cheesy of an ending, but I love cheesy endings. I used the song Lego House because, they built up the friendship, and they fight and things go wrong, so they knock the house down. And when Yoshiki sings painting her by numbers, he's kind of saying he wants to do this right and if things go right, he'll frame them on a wall. Like a picture on a wall, a great memory that he'll most likely have forever. I don't know, I guess I looked too much into this! Well, I hope you enjoyed this weird little fluff about them. See you later!**


End file.
